The Lonely Timelord
by BlueMoonOnTheRise
Summary: A little compilation of things about the Doctor. More info inside.


**A little (ahem) compilation about the Doctor. I know he had a life before he met Rose, but the series with her in and subsequent series are the one's I'm familiar with, and I didn't know him before them, so to speak. So this is on the modern series. Quite a lot of the material in here isn't my own – it's a mixtue of songs and quotes, and some little scenes of my own, and to save a massive list I've credited the artists responsible in the thing. All characters property of the BBC, and surprisingly enough, I am not being paid to do this (if I was I think I'd already be sacked). x)**

**The Lonely Timelord.**

He's a legend.

He's your best friend and your worst enemy, at the same time.

Civilisations crumble beneath his feet, they burn and die.

The same fire burns at the back of his eyes, deadly dangerous.

People love him and hate him with equal passion.

He'll always be there for you, to hold your hand when you can't take it anymore, just to hold you.

Saviour of the earth.

Defender of the Universe.

Oncoming Storm, the last of the Time Lords…

Broken and lonely and sad. Always giving and giving, until there's nothing left to give, and giving even then. Turning away love and comfort and friendship, dwelling in the heart of himself, eaten away from the inside.

The Doctor.

_Am I alone in your heart?  
Have I hope with your heart?  
She's such a teaser, she's such a star.  
Give me a reason or gimme a chance.  
Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone?...  
It tears me apart._

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

Give me an evening, or give me a night.  
I'll show you the time, of your life.  
I'll walk you home safe, from the dark.  
I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart.  
But she won't come dancing tonight, She's having the time of her life.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

I do love, she does a heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.  
I do love, she does a heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.  
I do love, she does a heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.  
I do love, she does a heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I skip a heartbeat for you.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I skip a heartbeat for you. [Scouting For Girls]

_**Life sucks, and then you die. Yeah, I should be so lucky**__ [Jacob Black, Twilight]_

Doctor, if you ever read this, I want you to know that I loved you. I don't know if I'll ever have the guts to come out in the open with it, but there you go. I writ it. Yeah. Love Rose.

_Rose, if you ever read this, I have to tell you how much you mean to me. You probably never will, because you'll probably never find this and…_

_Rose, I am the world's biggest idiot for never telling you this but I…_

_It probably seems strange to you that I've never told you this when I've felt it for so long, and I'm not sure if you feel the same…_

_Dammit Rose, I love you._

I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time have I kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
When my heart is....broken

Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without

And I need you, I'm sorry.

Please, please don't leave me

Baby please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no  
You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,  
It's gonna come right back to this.  
Please, don't leave me.  
No.  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me

[p!nk]

"Look at me. Donna, Look at me."

"I was gonna be with you. Forever."

"I know."

"Rest of my life. Travelling. In the TARDIS. The Doctor-Donna. Oh but I can't – I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor. Please! Please don't make me go back!"

"Donna. Donna Noble I am so sorry. But we had the best of times."

Always leaving the people who mean most to him. Always. Rose, Martha, Donna. Rose, living with him on a parallel earth, Martha, happy now at least, and Donna, never knowing how amazing she really was. All she'll be for the rest of her life is _just a temp from Chiswick_. It breaks his hearts to know that. At least the others have their memories, and he hopes they'll remember him, from time to time.

And Rose. The Doctor would have happily let her stay, loved her for the rest of her life, and cherished his time with her forever. But he couldn't. Loneliness and heartbreak seemed to stick to him, and he couldn't let Rose stay. He couldn't. He couldn't give her what she needed, couldn't tell her he loved her, no matter how true it was, he couldn't grow old with her, he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't…Although he knew she loved him insanely, he knew that part of her hated him too, for always leaving her behind, for being unable to say what he most needed to. If he ever met her again, he was getting a good old Tyler slap and he knew it.

_Rose grinned at him, tongue between her teeth, as usual. He was positive she did that just to drive him nuts. He grinned back, feeling the happiness spread from the expression on his face into his hearts. He reached out, and hugged her to his chest. He felt her giggle slightly, then lean into him, squeezing him slightly too hard, so he feigned suffocation, clutching at his throat, backing away, coughing. He stopped and watched her doubled over laughing, and took advantage of the situation, lifting her right off her feet and spinning her round, making her scream._

_Rose stamped her foot like an angry toddler, the sound reverberating through the room, clanging against the hollow floor. Her bottom lip was stuck out and she was scowling at him._

"_I am NOT taking that!" she whinged, glaring at the medicine in his hand, which was green and gloopy, and distinctly unappetizing. She was being childish and she knew it, but no way was he persuading her to drink that. No way. Nuh uh. No way, no way, no way. He could wheedle all he liked, get down on his knees and beg her, but absolutely…no way. He frowned at her, set the bottle down, and walked so they were facing each other. She dropped the toddler act, and looked at him._

"_Doctor, please. I'm really quite healthy and…well, I DON'T want to try that. It'll make me feel iller."_

_Smirking slightly at Rose's newly invented word, he reached out and put his hands on her shoulders._

"_Rose, I'm only trying to make you feel better."_

_She smiled slightly, and he sighed, resigned. Instead, he pulled her into his arms, being extra careful not to squeeze her too hard. He felt her relax as he did so, and lean into him. It was amazing how well she fit in them, as though they were designed, just for her. He pulled back, unwrapping his arms, and was about to open his mouth to say something, or maybe rush back to the console and force the medicine down her throat, when it happened. Before he knew what was happening her lips were on his – yet he couldn't remember leaning down to kiss her, or her reaching to kiss him. After a moment of complete shock, he regained his senses, and wrapped his arms round her waist, taking in how soft her lips were, how every nerve in his body seemed to be tingling, her breath on his face, her cool hands around his neck. It was soft and loving and perfect._

I tried to be perfect  
But nothing was worth it  
I don't believe it makes me real  
I'd thought it'd be easy  
But no on believes me  
I meant all the things that I said

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

This place is so empty  
My thoughts are so tempting  
I don't know how it got so bad  
Sometimes it's so crazy that nothing could save me  
But it's the only thing that I have

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

I tried to be perfect  
It just wasn't worth it  
Nothing could ever be so wrong  
It's hard to believe me  
It never gets easy  
I guess I knew that all along

If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own

_[_Sum 41_]_

"You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you…"

"What Doctor?"

**There you go. As I said, a lot of it not my own work, but hopefully vaguely entertaining. Review, review. I shall give you virtual cupcakes!! :P**


End file.
